In computer systems, kernels may implement a small, fixed set of policies, such as disk input/output (I/O) scheduling policies. To provide flexibility, the kernel can expose many parameters that allow users to select a policy or adjust a specific setting of the policy. Adjustable parameters allow users to optimize the policy to achieve a desired performance. However, typically, users lack the domain knowledge of how to adjust the parameters optimally. In this case, most users often use default parameter settings, which may not be optimal for performing the workloads being processed by the computer system.